My Best Friends Brother
by Ever1234ELMO
Summary: Okay. Short little one-shot...read and review..PLEASE?


**A/n: yea i know..i have another story but this is a quick one shot i just wrote at 5:40am in Florida on summer vaca i havent slept yet and its storming...again**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing; rights go to . Selena Gomez, Jesse McCartney, and Victoria Justice! **

My names Clary Morganstein and my best friend is Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy has two brothers, Alec(who has a boyfriend) and Jace(who is forever my crush). Punk rock drummer, 6ft3in, glod hair,honey gold eyes, and a cocky personalaty . Izzy and I have been friends for eight years. In those eight years, i fell head over heels for Jace. Izzy,of course doesn't know and i have no intention of telling her.

Isabelle had this bright idea of doing stupid kareoke(because she LOVES embarrsing me!). Dressed in black skinny jeans,a Paramore t-shirt,and black converes, I walk downstairs. Izzy had finished setting up. "Okay, so Jace, you go first" she said. My mind had gone fuzzy, so i didn't hear the song he picked.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<strong>

Jace turned and looked right at me. At this point,i knew that it was Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<strong>

And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>'Cause I don't know  
>How to make a feeling stop<p>

Just so you know  
>This feeling's takin' control<br>Of me and I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other away<p>

And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>'Cause I don't know  
>How to make a feeling stop<p>

Just so you know  
>This feeling's takin' control<br>Of me and I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
>And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long<br>Lookin' back I realize it was always there  
>Just never spoken<p>

I'm waitin' here  
>Been waitin' here<p>

Just so you know  
>This feeling's takin' control<br>Of me and I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>Just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know, just so you know

Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>Just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know, just so you know

The whole time Jace sang, he was looking right at me. Does he like me? Ohh, i hope he does."Alright, I'm going next!" Izzy jumped up and grabbed the mic. As she shuffled though the songs, Jace took the empty spot next to me. "Shes insane...and everyone wonders why she only has two freinds..." Jace said, in a low voice so only I could hear. I giggled at little.

**Preacher man walked into the club and he said  
>He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?<br>Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
>Rhythm, the beat and the bass<br>Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
>Cause I'm so possessed with the music<br>The music he plays**

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<p>

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
>He said, hey girl can't you live your life right?<br>Father things aren't always so black and white  
>Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone<br>And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
>But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways<p>

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<p>

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<p>

No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
>I chose a path and I'm not looking back<br>And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<p>

Preacher man, preacher man, oh  
>Preacher man, preacher man<br>Preacher man, preacher man  
>Preacher man, preacher man<p>

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
>Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone<br>With my rock, Rock God

"Selena Gomez? Really" Jace said,looking at his sister. Izzy just smirked. "At least she didnt sing Justin Bieber..." I said looking at the celling. "True." Jace replied. "CLARYS TURN" Izzy screamed. I stood up and went right to the song I wanted. Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice.

**C****all you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know**

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and...  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Jace came and stood infront of me. For a while he just looked at me. What felt like hours later he kissed me.

**REVIEW! PLEASE**


End file.
